


maybe i'll see you in another life, if this one wasn't enough

by Entr0py



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Gen, Inkdrian, Original Character Death(s), i dont feel like tagging it as Sonic bc it involves none of the officials sO, more 2 add if i ever add more chapters to this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 13:32:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10617927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Entr0py/pseuds/Entr0py
Summary: "--we've opened the door, now it's all coming throughtell me you see it toowe opened our eyes and it's changing the view"In which Stargazer witnesses the first murder of an Inkdrian by another. Everything goes downhill from there.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Remmis-Applemaster](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Remmis-Applemaster).



> the title is way 2 nice for circe and star bc they hate each other?? its more referring 2 circe wanting 2 torture them forever, also i like florence + the machine so ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> stargazer doesnt belong to me! uvu
> 
> im not sure if ill continue this?? but i mean. who knows :")

All Stargazer knew was that an inkdrian had died.  
  
They had begun getting used to the feeling, just _knowing_  when it occurred. But as Stargazer descended, fully prepared to turn this poor new soul into dust, something felt... wrong somehow. There was no real way to describe it because they'd never felt anything quite like it before. The same sort of _knowing_  that they felt when they knew an ink died was happening here: they knew that something wasn't right, couldn't be right. Their hands trembled as they pulled out their staff, feeling uncertain.  
  
Step, step, step. The feeling of wrongness and darkness, threatening to crush Stargazer, forced them to look up. They nearly dropped their staff.  
  
They almost choked, staring into the eyes of the inkdrian opposite them. One of her arms was swirling with dark magic, giving off a _head-splitting aching PAINFUL_  sort of awful feeling. The same dark magic in the chest of the inkdrian corpse in front of her. Stargazer could hardly breathe. They had never seen this before - never seen an inkdrian killing another like this. For a moment, there was nothing but bleak staring. The other living ink did not move, waiting for their first movement.  
  
"Y-you killed them," blurted Stargazer, disgusted.   
  
The other inkdrian straightened up, letting the magic slowly vanish from her hands. There was another long pause, and then she said, very casually, "Yes..." She tilted her head, narrowing her eyes. "Oh, Stargazer. It is you."  
  
_It is you._  The inkdrian said it so familiarly - as if they were longtime friends. "Yes- wh-" Star shifted, confused, and then cried softly, "Why would you do that?"  
  
"I don't need to explain what I do to you," the inkdrian replied. Her voice, though still not cruel, was simply dismissive.  
  
This almost shocked Stargazer more, but shook their head, trying to clear their thoughts.  
  
"Disregard me," said the female inkdrian. "Maybe we shall meet again."  
  
She kicked the body away from her, brushing remaining flecks of gore off of her hands. Stargazer stared, their hands clenching tightly around their staff. "No," they said, trying to shake off the shock and keep their voice from wavering. "Stop."  
  
The other inkdrian did stop, turning around and staring again.  
  
"Please, don't ever..." They sighed slowly. "Please don't ever do that again. I don't want to stop you now - I want to give you a chance, so just please, take it and stop. Every life is valuable, and..."  
  
When they paused to take in a breath, the other inkdrian seemed to have enough, turning away from Stargazer dismissively. "My name is Circe, by the way," she said as she began to walk away from the site and the body she'd left behind. "Don't forget it."  
  
By the time Star had looked up to rebuke, Circe had vanished, leaving only the body of the inkdrian she'd murdered behind. For a moment or two, Stargazer held a little vigil, not quite sure if it was because of pain or shock or respect. They were left to turn the body to dust and hope Circe would turn from that path, that she would only do it once.  
  
(Circe had scoffed at Stargazer's pleadings. She would never consider it.)


End file.
